


His Name is Darryl

by StormbornQueen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: Thor brings Valkyrie an unexpected present.





	His Name is Darryl

Valkyrie crossed her arms, gazing out across the vast expanse of ocean beyond the cliffs where which she stood. Thor had told her to meet him at the cliffs when the sun was at the highest point in the sky, yet she had been standing in the tall green grass for a half hour now and still no sign of the Thunder God. She impatiently tapped her foot, considering going back to their newly established “village”, but Thor had said he needed her urgently. He had gone on a quick, solo trip to some Migardian place called Australia to retrieve some of his personal belongings from his old roommate, so Valkyrie denied anything could be so urgent. Why did she continue to wait for him then? They had grown close during their time aboard the spaceship, and now that they had called this Migardian continent, Norway, home, she and Thor had been near inseparable in their attempt to build a new Asgard. She kept denying any feelings she had for their Lord of Thunder, but Hulk constantly reminded her that she and Thor were like lightning and thunder- you could not have one without the other for a perfect storm. It may be the most poetic thing the big green child has ever spoken, but Val still denies the attraction.

Huffing a breath in irritation at letting her mind wander to such jovial things, Val spun on her heel and headed back towards the village. She was only a few steps from the cliffs when a sound akin to distant drums reached her ears. It was a steady beat familiar to her, and she froze in her tracks. Turning, she could not believe her eyes. On the horizon, flying straight for her, was a magnificent grey horse with wings of blinding white. Thor flew beside him, gripping a golden rope that circled the horse’s neck. As they grew closer, the beast didn’t seem to slow, until Thor tugged the rope and pulled him into a quick descent. The horse tore into the green earth upon landing, kicking up his heels and sending dirt and grass flying through the air. Thor tugged at the rope some more, trying to get the horse under control as it spun and tossed its head, its wings sending gusts of air at Thor, making his red cape billow behind him. Val smirked, taking in the smile stretching across Thor’s face as he turned to regard her.

“I’ve returned from Australia with a present!” he shouted, finally getting the horse to settle beside him.

“And where in the nine realms did you find such a splendid creature?” Val asked, walking to meet them. She had not seen a Pegasus since the slaughtering of the Valkyrior. Tears pricked at the corner of her chocolate eyes as she remembered her own steed that died in battle, Gunnerius. He had been her most trusted ally in battle, and she had let him fall at the hands of Hela.

“You are not pleased?” Thor asked, taking in her solemn features. The horse picked up on his unease and started to paw at the earth.

Val smiled as a tear slid down her cheek, walking to the horse and holding out her hand. The stallion pricked his ears and stood at attention, sniffing her fingers before nudging them with his lips. Val’s smile grew wider and more tears found their way down her smooth skin as she moved to stroke the horse’s neck.

“Thor…this is the best present I could ever receive. But I…I do not deserve him.”

“Nonsense! You are a Valkyrie, and what is a Valkyrie without her steed?”

“I failed my last horse, Thor. I do not deserve another.”

“Look, Val,” Thor moved to stand beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. “You cannot dwell on the past. You fought valiantly against Hela not once, but twice. And I must say, you kicked her ass! Together, we defeated her. That day on the Bifrost, you wore your Valkyrior armor and wielded Dragonfang in the name of your fallen Valkyrie. You defeated Hela for Asgard, and now, you’re helping it rebuild. I don’t think there is anyone more deserving of this horse then you. Your fallen sisters would be proud.”  He raised his other hand to wipe at her tears, resting it on her cheek. “You are the Valkyrie, and it would be my genuine honor to fly into battle beside you and this horse.”

As if to speak his mind, the stallion snorted and pushed at Valkyrie’s shoulder with his muzzle. Val still had tears in her eyes, but she smiled none the less, staring into the electric blue eyes of the Thunder God. “Thor, son of Odin, you sure do know how to charm a woman.”

Thor beamed and pulled her into a hug. She rested against the cool metal of his armor for a moment, then gently pushed him away. “Don’t get familiar.”

The words were warm and teasing, and if Thor was being honest with himself, he felt his heart flutter. Was he winning the affection of the stubborn, brave, hard drinking Valkyrie warrior? He could only hope.

“So, does the beast have a name?” she asked, running her fingers through the stallion’s long, ash black mane.

“Umm…Darryl! His name is Darryl!”

“Really? Darryl?”

“Yeah, after my roommate in Australia.”

“Darryl it is then. Does he have any training, or is he as wild as he was just moments ago?”

“Oh no he’s completely wild. Found him running rampant on Nidavellir some years ago, and decided to stash him here on Midgard for safe keeping. I thought it’d be fun for you to train him yourself,” Thor replied with a dopy grin.

“Right, that explains the rope.”

“Ah yes, I…borrowed this from some gal I met in a far realm some years ago. I think her name was Diane? Anyways, it’s super strong so he can’t get lose.”

Val held her hand out and Thor placed the golden rope in her palm. “Very well then. Come on, Darryl, we have a lot of work to do.”

Before turning to walk away, Val surged up on her tiptoes and kissed Thor’s cheek. “Thank you, Lord of Thunder.”

“Hey, it’s God of Thunder!”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she and Darryl walked away, Thor watching them go with a blush on his cheeks. Try as she might, she could not ignore her feelings for the God of Thunder any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Ragnarok, how can one NOT ship Thor and Valkyrie?! Gosh, they're just so cute. I want to write more of them, but this idea kept coming to my head because how funny would it be to see badass Val riding into battle on this big, beautiful, magnificent steed, only to find the steed's name is Darryl? Ha.  
> Also, yes, Darryl aka Thor's Australian roommate, is the guy from the short video Chris Hemsworth did about what Thor was up to while Civil War was going on. LOL.


End file.
